Flash memory is a type of electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM). Because flash memories are non-volatile and relatively dense, they are used to store files and other persistent objects in handheld computers, mobile phones, digital cameras, portable music players, and many other devices in which other storage solutions (e.g., magnetic disks) are inappropriate. When data stored in flash memory is processed, a data page is read out of flash memory and stored in a register. The register contents is transferred to a controller that is external to the non-volatile memory for processing. The processed data page is placed back in the register so that the processed data page can be written back to flash memory.